First Kiss
by chinocoop81
Summary: “Well, I don’t know, I always imagined it to be soft but passionate…And I wanted it to be something that takes me off guard..” RM one shot


**A/N This site really does depress me. I come on here and like no R/M stories are updated. What happened to all of the supporters? Is Taylor really that much better? Do you like stalkers better than Marissa? Whatever, this is supposed to be light hearted and happy before I start my new AE. I've been really busy with school, so I can't promise when I'll post it, but I'm really excited for it. So R/R!**

It was the first day of high school. Marissa Cooper couldn't wait to get the day started. She was supposed to meet her friend, Ryan Atwood, at the bus stop and they'd sit next to each other on the relatively short bus ride to school. He was being his usual negative self when she arrived happily at the bust stop, quietly sulking with his hands in his jacket pockets. She never understood why he insisted on wearing his leather jacket and hoodie this time of year. It was never really that cold in their part of California, but he always just stared at her when she brought it up, his silence telling her to shut up and leave him alone.

"Come on, aren't you excited? Show a little enthusiasm! This is high school after all!" She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in for a quick hug. He tensed and stood there stiffly, his shoulders going rigid. She sighed and pulled back, looking at him. "You're never going to make friends that way," She pointed out with a shake of her head.

"Why do I need to make friends? I have you and Theresa," He pointed out, rolling his eyes as if her statement was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. She sighed and thought about Theresa, the dark haired girl that so often captivated her best friend's attention. She'd constantly been fighting for Ryan, pulling him away from Theresa whenever she could. She always figured that Ryan secretly had a crush on Theresa because whenever she was around the both of them, he acted all weird and uncomfortable. Theresa and Ryan had something that her and Ryan didn't; adoration.

Speak of the devil, Theresa came and Ryan immediately seemed to relax. Marissa glowered to herself and watched the two stare at each other for a long moment, speaking with their eyes, blocking her out of the conversation again. Theresa looked over at her and said, "Hey Marissa, you excited about today?" Marissa shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling very left out and alone. Ryan didn't even look at her, just continued staring at Theresa, asking her something with just a gaze. Theresa nodded and winked, then Ryan looked over at Marissa.

"So, high school…" He said, giving her a small smile that lifted her spirits. She loved it when this boy smiled at her.

"Yeah, should be great…" She said, and then their bus arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate high school!" Marissa said frustratedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ryan stares at her with raised eyebrows and asked, "Why? Weren't you all for high school this morning?"

She glared at him, and he found her incredibly cute at this moment. Her hair was falling in her face, her eyes were filled with annoyance, and her hands kept making weird gestures. He couldn't help but smile. "You and Theresa were all together and like, 'Come on, let's talk with our eyes so that Marissa doesn't understand us..' and then my stupid Biology teacher gave us homework on the first day, and Lunch was boring, and I didn't make any new friends!" She sighed exasperatedly, "And I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"

He looked at her with visible bewilderment in his eyes. "What does having a first kiss have to do with high school?"

She sighed and said, "I feel so left out. I watch people walking around holding hands and looking all happy and in love, but not me. I haven't even had a stupid first kiss…" She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a long sigh.

"Well, how do you visualize your first kiss?" He asked, not able to meet her eye. He hoped that she couldn't hear his rapidly beating heart, or see the way the heat rushed up to his cheeks at the thought of her kissing someone.

She raised an eyebrows and laughed cynically. " Yeah, right, like you care. Why don't you just go with your bff Theresa and leave me alone?"

"First of all, yeah, I do care, and secondly, Theresa is not my 'bff', you are," He said, his voice soft and barely audible during the last two words. She stared at him for a long time and he wondered if he'd said too much. Maybe she didn't think of him as her best friend either, maybe she had some secret friend that she was hiding. He was about to tell her to forget about it when she softly smiled and looked away from him.

"Thanks," She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't mention it," He said softly, looking at her intently. They were both quiet a moment as they waited for their bus that was running late. Theresa had gotten a ride from her older brother who didn't feel like driving them home, so they were both left waiting for the bus. "So…your first kiss…"

She sighed and paced a little, showing the eternal struggle on her face as she debated whether or not to tell him how she'd always visualized the kiss. He wondered why she was so set on not telling him. Finally, she spoke. "You have to promise not to laugh." She looked at him and saw that he nodded, so she bit her lip, and then continued. "Well, I don't know, I always imagined it to be soft but passionate…" She blushed a little, her cheeks turning that dark shade of red that he'd always loved. His heart pounded harder against his chest. "And I wanted it to be something that takes me off guard.."

She was cut off by his lips softly touching hers. Her eyes widened and she just stood there, too shocked to do anything. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked at her, trying to process her reaction. She didn't say anything and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Um…so…"

"That was…" She said, trying to convey how she was feeling.

"Stupid of me…" he said, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.

She shook her head and said, "No, it was completely everything that I've ever wanted…" A shy smile made its way to her face and she blushed.

"Really?" he asked, his face breaking out into a large smile.

She nodded and said, "I've always liked you…you just always seemed to like Theresa more than me."

He shook his head. "Theresa was aware of my feelings and always teased me about them. I always thought she'd tell you and you would laugh in my face…"

"That will never happen," She said quietly, looking into his eyes. They spoke to her, telling her how much he'd really been wanting to be with her. She found that she liked these quiet conversations that only they could understand. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and this time she kissed him back. High school turned out to be better than she thought after all.


End file.
